String Me Together
by Trissalle
Summary: I'll believe all your lies, just pretend you love me. Make believe, close your eyes. I'll be anything for you...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I decided to do a fic based on songs from Evanescence. Hope you enjoy it. It might make sense so just read it based on the song.

Oh! The ages of the characters in this chapter:

Riku is 24 and Sora is 21.

Warnings: Adult situations. Sex. Prostitution.

* * *

Chapter 1: Anything For You

I stood on the front door of my boyfriend's apartment. It was cold outside, and unfortunately, I only had on a sweater. Damn the weather. I knocked on his door a couple of times before the door opened to a very annoyed male.

"What do you want, Sora?" he asked with irritation. I furrowed my brow in confusion. 'Why is he so annoyed? And why are his clothes out of place?' He noticed me checking his appearance and straightened his shirt. "Did you just wake up?" I asked with slight innocence. He thought for a second before answering. "Yeah." I looked at him with confusion before looking at my watch. "But, it's only 5 o'clock in the afternoon. You usually go to bed at 10."

Just then, I heard someone shuffle up behind Riku and wrap their arms around his torso. "Ugh… what's taking you so long? Come back to bed." The person slurred. My face twisted in a frown. "Come back to bed? Riku, what is this?" I asked with hurt. He looked at me with emotionless eyes. "A friend." He said carelessly.

I tilted my head to the side. He sighed. The person behind him spoke up. "Yeah, friends with benefits." The person said smartly. I looked at Riku, expecting him to correct the girl, but it never came. My eyes filled with hurt. "I thought you love me…" I said, my voice quaking with hurt and confusion. Riku rolled his eyes. "I like letting you believe things. It's cute." He said with a smirk.

I looked to the ground. Tears began to fall from my eyes. 'I'm so confused… he knows he's the only person in my life…' "Riku… you know I have no one else. Nobody!" I was sobbing now. I heard him sigh. "Look, if you're gonna cry, go somewhere else. I have other things to do." The girl snickered. "Like me~~" she said in a sing-a-long voice. He began to close the door. I gasped. I stopped the door before it closed completely.

"No! Please don't leave me! I'll do anything!" I begged. I grabbed at his shirt, falling to my knees. He sneered. "Please… you can pretend you love me. I don't care! Just love me!" I sobbed sinking lower. The girl sucked her teeth. "I'll see you in the bed room. Handle your business." she sneered before I heard her walk away. I didn't hear anything for a moment. "Anything?" he asked with amusement. I nodded my head. "Anything! Anything for you!"

I looked up at him. He looked like he was in thought. He looked down at me. "Do you care that I lied to you? Are you mad?" he asked in a low tone. I shook my head. "I don't give a shit what you did and lied to me about! Just love me!" He snickered at my begging and pat me on the head. "Fine." was his only answer.

Sora stood at the corner, looking out at nothing in particular. His eyes were a dead blue, almost clouded. A car pulled up in front of him cat calling him. He looked over, almost in a trance and walked over. "How much you got?" he said in a monotone voice. The guy smirked and waved the money in his face. "I'll give you 50 for a blowjob. How about it?" he asked with a smirk shown in his voice. Sora took the money and stuffed it in his leather pocket. He stepped in the car.

Later on… "How much did you make?" Riku asked as soon as Sora walked in the door. Sora looked over at him. Riku beckoned him over with one finger. Sora walked over like a lost soul. He stopped in front of Riku. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the money. "200." He answered flatly. Riku took it and stuffed it in his pocket.

He sat Sora in his lap. His hand slid down his spine. "Good boy." His hands started to wonder over Sora's body. His breath hitched. "I think you deserved a treat." Riku said in a seductive voice. Sora's eyes brightened at the idea. Riku pulled him down for a ferocious kiss. Sora moaned in the kiss, situating himself in Riku's lap properly. Riku grounded Sora's hip down in his need, moaning in the process.

Riku flipped Sora on his back on the couch. He began to remove his shirt. When he did, his mouth with straight for his nipple. Sora whimpered as Riku's tongue began to roughly lick his nipple. Riku's hands traveled down till he reached Sora's belt. He unbuckled his belt and slid of his pants. His hand slid on top of Sora's need and squeezed hard. Sora cried out in pain, but was muffled by Riku's lips. He began pumping him, increasing the speed with each coming second.

Sora was a mumbling mess as Riku worked him to the core. Just when Sora was at his release, Riku prevented it by clamping his hand around his member. Sora whimpered. "Not yet." He whispered in his ear before pulling back. He took his finger and shoved it in Sora's mouth. Sora gagged. "Suck." Riku ordered. Sora followed instructions and began sucking. Seconds later, Riku snatched his hand from Sora's mouth and shoved it in Sora's entrance.

Sora screamed in surprised before feeling a hand connect to his face. "Shut up you fucking whore." Riku hissed while pumping his finger in and out of Sora. Sora felt a tear roll from his eyes as he watched his love screw him. "You better not scream, slut." Riku warned. Instead of adding one finger, Riku took all four fingers and shoved them inside. Sora screwed his eyes shut, covering his mouth with shaky hands.

Tears were pouring out his eyes as Riku continued his ministration. Riku soon reached that spot in Sora and attacked it. Sora moaned like a wanton whore. Riku smirked. "That's right. Moan like the whore you are." Strings of moans fell from Sora as this continued. Just when he was close, Riku removed his fingers, placing something bigger at his entrance. Riku placed both hand on both sides of Sora's head.

Without warning, he shoved his manhood in Sora. Sora yelled out in surprise. This time, Riku was too busy focusing on the warmth surrounding him. He pulled back, only to slam back in. Sora moan as Riku slammed into his prostate. Riku quickened his pace, moaning every now and again. Soon, Riku was going at a mind blowing speed, Sora nearly falling off the couch. Sora yelled out in pleasure, his hand wrapping around Riku's neck.

Riku panted. "Tell me you're my fucking whore, bitch." He growled in Sora's ear. Sora shivered. "I'm…" he moaned. Riku slammed into him harder. "Say it." He growled. Sora whimpered and moaned, struggling with forming coherent words. "I-I'm y-your- ah!" he screamed out. Riku slammed into him so hard, it knocked down one of the pictures on Riku's wall. "Say it, bitch!" he roared. "I'M YOUR FUCKING WHORE-AAAAAHHH!" he screamed out before cum shot out his manhood. He constricted around Riku, and he was the second to release. "Shit…" he moaned.

When he was done, he slid out of Sora and pulled his boxers and jeans up. Sora was dead to the world, a small smile left on his lips. Riku hovered over him. "You have a shift with Roxas. Bring more than what you did today. I got rent to pay." After that, he planted a kiss on Sora's quivering lips. He smirked. "Love you." After that, he left.

'At least he still loves me…' Sora thought before drifting off into a corrupted slumber.

* * *

Tell me what you think about it. And please review. DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Here's another chapter based on Evanescence's songs. Although, this one's got the theme of Whisper. Enjoy! (Yes, I redid that chapter)

Warnings: Hurt, love, lust, all that good stuff.

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm so confused...

_'Why is this happaning?' I looked around, nothing but darkness surrounding me. 'Why can't I see anything?' I began to walk forward, the echo of water under my feet. I continued to walk until I ran smack into something. My hands shot out in front of me, feeling the surface. 'It feels lumpy...' All of a sudden, it shook. I backed away from the wall. "What the...!" Just then, I heard a raspy voice. "How long... will you take the pain?" it asked. Before I could ask what it meant, the floor fell from under my feet. I began to fall. I screamed out, yelling at the top of my lungs._

I jumped up from my sleep. My body was soaked in sweat, breaths rasping from my lips. 'What the hell was that?' I brought my palm to my forehead and closed my eyes. The dream played over in my head. Then, that voice came in my head. _'How long... will you take the pain?'_ This brought major confusion to me. I was just about to give myself a headache from thinking, when someone plopped down on my lap.

I looked up at the intruder and smiled. Roxas smiled back. "Good morning." he said sweetly. My smile grew wider as I returned the greeting. Roxas was the nicest person I met hear. He was the 'care giver'. In more ways than one. He's the same age as me, and has blond hair that's brushed to the right side up. If I didn't know better, I would say he was my brother.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. I looked off to the side. "I had a dream." He tilted his head to the side, looking at me in confusion. "About what?" he asked softly. I took a breath. "I had a dream that I was in the darkness. I couldn't see nothing." He nodded, urging me to continue. "So, I started walking forward. Where, I don't know. Then, I ran into a wall. I felt the wall. Then, I heard a voice." I pause for a moment. My heart began racing for some reason. Roxas sensed this and place his hand on my shoulder. "What did the voice say? Was it something bad? If it was, you don't have to tell me." he said.

I looked him in the eyes and smiled. I soon became serious, and looked down as I played with my bed sheets. "The voice said, "How long will you take the pain", and I began to fall. Of course, I screamed for help. Then, I woke up." I looked up from the bed sheet, only to be met with a thinking Roxas. His eyes were drifted off to the side, his jaw pushed to the side a little. He stayed like this for a good minute before he turned to me. "That dream means-" Someone busted through the door before he could tell me.

I took a good look and grimaced. Roxas straight up glared. "Time to go downstairs, sluts." Kairi sneered with a crooked smile. I growled. "Why don;t you go fuck some rat or something? Maybe that will snap you out of 'bitch mode'." Roxas cursed, giving her a 'ew' look. She scoffed before stomping out the room ... how funny.

Riku must've been in a fowl mood. He flipped off Kairi when she tried to make a sex offer. Dirty hoe. I was pouring myself a glass of juice when I heard commotion going on in the living room. I decided to be nosy, so I snuck up to the entrance (I looked behind me first) and peeked around the corner. It wasn't a peaceful sight. Just as I peeked aound the corner, Riku had slapped a girl, causing her to hit the ground. She cried out in pain.

"I told you to bring me $1000, and you bing me 500? You useless trick." he snapped. She was trembling all over, holing her left cheek in her hand. He face was stained with tears. "I-I-I-I'm s-sorry! T-there wasn't a lot of people at the time! I'm so-" "Bullshit!" he roared, affectively silencing her. I shivered. He went to grabbed her arm, but she crawled back a little. That triggered him off. Before I knew it, he was punching her. Each punch was filled with anger, and the reaction was screams. Pained screams.

I couldn't turn away. My horror stricken eyes would not seperate. He was done before I even got a chance to breathe. He straightened up, unclenching his bloody knuckles. But for some reason, I knew he wasn't done. As if reading my mind, he grabbed her by the hair, dragging her to the couch where we... you know. He threw her over his knee, snatching her pants and panties down. His hand was like a blur. Never have I seen such a spanking like this one. And yet, I still can't move. 'Why out of all times do I decide to walk into things...' Oh god, I'm a bitch for thinking that. I'm a bitch period. I can't even help her...

"Please stop!" she cried, trying weakly to get out of his grip. His face turned red. He hit harder. "AAAAAAAAHHHH! PLEASE!" she screamed, kicking her legs fiercely. He pushed her off his knee with force, sending her sliding across the coffe table on the floor. "I've had enough of this." he said calmly and got up. My eyes where blinded. All I saw was a tall figure which was Riku coming closer. 'Why can't I move?' Before I had a chance to move my body, he was standing in front of me. I looked up into his cold aqua eyes. He smirked. "Hope you learned something." and walked pass me. My legs shook, and I fell, my hands instanly covering my face as I cried.

My chest heaved as I tried to stop myself. I really, really tried to stop the throb in my chest. "D-damn it!" I hissed in frustration. The girl was still crying. I could hear her over my sobs. I placed my hands against the wall, pushing myself up off the ground. I walked weakly up to my room. I fell to my knees in front of my bed. My hands gripped the sheets until my knuckles turned white. "DAMN IT!" I yelled with all my might. I crumbled into a sobbing ball of nothing. My whole body shook as I cried. Suprising, I fell asleep in that same position.

_I walked down a road, yet again surround in darkness. Although, there was a glow where I can see where I was walking. All of a sudden, a person fell in front of my. I jumped back in suprise. I looked down at the person. It took me a while to realize what I was looking at. It was an angel. A fallen angel. Before I knew it, bodies started to fall in front of me, the sick sound of blood splashing and bones breaking. Voices started to sound in my head, whispering a language I never heard of. I covered my ears. The voices got louder. More bodies fell. My eyes became heavy with water. I fell onto the ground, crawling back with my hands still on my ears. "Make it stop!" I yelled. Just then, a dead body landed right next to me. I screamed. "PLEASE!" I screamed. A light surrounded me. I looked around frantically. 'What the...? Where am I?" I felt a presences and turned a little. _

_"Are you scared?" the soft, female like voice asked. I turned a little more. "What do you mean?" I asked in more of a whisper. "Can you handle what you see?" she asked. I wrinkled my forehead in confusions. 'Is she crazy? No I can't handle it!' I looked towards the voice, and was raken aback. This girl had light blonde hair, soft pale skin, and crystal blue eyes. Almost heavenly in appearance. She looked a lot like Kairi. Minus the bitch fest. She smiled softly. "This is only the beginning." Before I could ask her what she meant, she disappeared. I sighed, settling into a sitting position. 'What does she mean by that? I don't don't like the beginning so far!' I sighed again, but my sigh stopped in my throat. Aqua eyes were staring at me intensely. My eyes widened as they turned away from me, heading the other way. I reach my hand out in weak attempts to stop him. "Dont... don't turn away yet..." I whispered. He was already gone. I curled up into a fedal position, shaking with sobs. "Please..."_

* * *

Had a little advice given to me. I took it in strive. I thank you for it. Oh! Please review. I'M BEGGING YOU! ;P


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! Chapter is up! Hope you enjoy this one. Now this one, you might know this song so get ready.

Warnings: Depends on the song.

* * *

Chapter 3: My God…

I don't know what happened, but for some reason, I was yelling at Kairi. She had not so long ago push me on the ground. "What the fuck is your problem? Can you hop off for just one second?" I snapped. I was angry. I was beyond pissed. That scared me. I never got angry. Ever sense that dream last night, and that girl, I became like a ticking bomb. She slapped me in the face. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me! I own you, bitch!" _5… _before I could stop myself, I punched her. Hard. She fell to the ground holding her jaw. I towered over her as I stepped towards her. In a voice that wasn't mine, I mumbled, "You don't own nothing, bitch." And began to attack her. She tried her best to block them.

I grabbed her wrists in one hand and slammed them above her head. She screamed. My mind went on a train ride. I thought about the girl that was beaten by Riku. The horror, the pain, tears… why can't I forget that? "WHY CAN'T I FORGET THAT?" I raised my fist, blindly aiming for her face. But it never made contact. I didn't realize I was being dragged upstairs. I didn't realize I almost lost it. I was still angry.

Roxas dragged me down the hall to a room rarely used. He sat me down on the bed, walking over to a desk pulling up a chair. He sat in front of me for a second. We stared at each other for a good 5 minutes. Even though I was upset, I couldn't hurt Roxas. He was the first to speak. "Tell me what happened." He said softly. I looked down at the floor for a moment before answering. "Me." I said lowly. He tilted his head to the side. "You? What about you?" he pried. I sighed. "I really don't wanna explain it." I said a little bit louder. He sat back, placing his hands behind his head. "You don't know how to explain it," He said simply.

I looked up at him with narrowed eyes. He looked back at me. We had a staring contest before I decided to explain. "I tried to kill the pain, but I only bled more…" he looked at me with confusion before urging me to go on. "I constantly feel used, and disowned. I don't know why. I think I'm regretting-"I stopped. He looked at me with question filled eyes. "Regretting what?" he asked. I opened my mouth to continue, but closed it.

Instead, I brought my knees to my chest and cried. I closed my eyes, crying out all I've ever saw and felt. I heard Roxas get up from his chair, wrapping his arms around me. I brought my shaky arms up and placed them on his back. He rubbed his hand up and down my back in a calming manner. Something I haven't felt in a long time since I've been here. "I don't think I can make another day!" I sobbed shaking violently.

He brought my knees down and pulled me closer, placing a kiss on my head. "You'll get out soon." Was the only thing he said before his name was called. He pulled me back a little and smiled a sad smile. He let me go slowly and walked towards the door glaring. He turned back to me. "You'll get out." And he left, closing the door behind him.

My lips quivered, my eyes glossy with tears as they rolled down my cheeks. 'Did I really feel that way?' I looked up at the ceiling. I thought for a moment before getting down on my knees. 'It's been a long time since I did this…' I brought my hands together and closed my soaked eyelids. My voice shook as I spoke. "My God… my tourniquet…" I said softly. I breathed in before continuing. "Please return to me… i promise never to sin again," I waited for a moment before starting again. "Do you remember me? I've been lost for so long…" tears overwhelmed me as my voice filled with desperation. "Will you be on the other side… or will you forget me? Will you forget me?"

I slumped down, sitting between my feet. My head fell to the bed spread, my hands still intertwined. I began sobbing, tears soaking the bed as I cried. "Please… answer me!" I wailed, my hands shaking with my sobs. I cried so hard, my soul cried as I became a babbling wreck. Broken pleas spilled from my mouth as I begged, trying to get His attention. The top off my body slid off the bed, landing on the floor with a soft thud.

I trembled, my cries becoming hysterical. My eyes were wide and bloodshot. Tears ceased as my mind went from one place to another. 'Am I too lost to be saved? Am I…?' my eyes closed, but my heart didn't. I fell asleep crying, still mumbling pleas to my God… 'Will I be denied?'

* * *

Tell me what you think. And please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello fellow readers! Sorry for the big hold up. I don't know why that happens. Anyway, I am continuing this story (obviously). So, this story's theme will be Farther Away.

Warnings: Adult situations, sex, etc…

Chapter 4: All my thoughts…

* * *

Sora's POV

_The next day… _I walked down the stairs slowly, still stiff from falling asleep on the floor. I limped over to the couch, sitting down softly. I looked around the room, my eyes most likely bloodshot from all that crying. I sighed. "Why…?" I said softly to myself.

"Why, what?" a silk like voice asked from behind. I jumped, regretting it not so long after. "Ssshit…" I hissed, hugging my body softly. Riku laughed. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked rudely. On habit, I rolled my eyes. "I slept on the floor last night." I answered stiffly. He snorted, leaning over me. I felt breath on my ear. "Why?" he whispered seductive. I shivered. Then I grimaced. "Like you would give a shit." I snapped.

The close proximity was lifted as he stood back up. Most likely from shocked. He grunted before snapping, "Well, you did say I could pretend to love you. So I do quote unquote, care." He was in front of me, as he made motions with his fingers. My eyes saddened. Aqua eyes met with my dead blue ones before he crouched down and pulled me in a hug. His hand rubbed circles in my back. My breath hitched as I stared ahead blankly, my lips parted.

"It's alright. And, I give you props for beating the shit outta Kairi." He said humorously. My eyes widened. 'What the…' I turned my head slightly towards his way. "But… that's not…" I whispered. He pulled back, holding my shoulders in place. "Don't say anything." He said sternly. He looked at me for a second before saying, "Go upstairs to my room. I'll be up in a minute." He got up and walked away. I stared off his way, my eyes half lidded. "… Okay."

I sat at the edge of Riku's bed, looking down at the ground. I began to think. 'Before that day, I was a somewhat happy person. Maybe happily in love… oh, fuck my life…' Just then, the door opened letting Riku in. I sighed helplessly. 'Now I gotta put up the slutty bitch act…' I thought bitterly.

I stared at him with lust as I spread my legs seductively. I ran my hands down my sides to my knees, winking at him playfully (forced, but I'm good at acting). He smirked. "I guess you already know the routine." I grimaced in my head. "How could I _not _remember this? It's almost every day." I said cheekily (with a hint of agitation). Suddenly, his smirk left. His eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you don't want this?" he asked lowly. My act faltered a little. "Did I say that out my mouth?" I said smartly. Before I knew it, his hand was around my neck. "Listen you little trick! I can do whatever I please to you!" he yelled. _No… _"You belong to me!" _No… _"I _own _you!" he hissed. "No!" I screamed before ripping his hand off my neck. My hand gripped his wrist with such force, I felt something crushing. He yelped before snatching away.

Before I could retaliate, he pushed me on the bed, tying my hands to the bed post. I struggled of course. Soon, my clothes were ripped off. I shivered when the cold air hit me. He climbed over me laughing. I looked at his wrist. It was purple. He shook it off. "How interesting. It's been a long time sense I've seen this much fire in you. I'm glad I brought it out." He sneered. I growled. "You didn't bring anything out you- AAAHHH!" I screamed out in pain. "That shit works every time." He cackled. I trembled feverishly as he pulled out, and then slammed back in. I howled in agony. 'How did he move so fast without me knowing?' I thought.

The pace picked up along with the pain in my lower abdomen. I was getting weaker. My voice withered as I yelled, "Please, stop!" He just smirked and moved faster. 'Oh, damn it all!' His grunts got louder as my screams filled the room. After a good 20 minutes, he reaches his climax along with mine. 'Climax?' I looked down, only to find my chest covered in my cum. "What the hell?" I snapped. Riku laughed. "I see you like rough treatment. How whorish." He said with amusement. He pushed himself on his knees and buttoned his pants. He crawled off the bed and walked towards the door. He chuckled. "See ya later, baby." and walked out.

I laid there with hurt, confusion, and disgust. I looked down when I felt pressure in my lower abdomen. I'm hard. 'Did I really enjoy that?' I thought. I went to sit up, but was stopped. I looked at my hands and found the problem. "Damn it…" I growled. I shuddered as the previous memories a few moments ago appeared. "DAMN IT!" I yelled with all my might. I sighed after I finished yelling, my throat feeling dry and scratchy. i coughed. I couldn't call for Roxas. He was out for the night. I definitely couldn't call Kairi. She'll beat me while I'm tied down.

I groaned. The only person left was Riku. So I called for him. "Riku?" Silence was the only thing that greeted me. I called again. Still no answer. I could feel my anger arising as the seconds went by. By now, my face should be red. Just as I was about to lose my mind, Riku walked in with a casual look. I fumed. "Wassup, babe?" he asked with a smirk. I frowned. "You know damn well what's up-ouch..." I croaked as my throat began to hurt. He chuckled at my attempts to yell at him.

"Don't hurt yourself now." He chuckled again. _Stop that sexy-ass, mother fucking laugh dammit! _I yelled in my head. He looked me in the eyes. "I'll let you go if you do me one favor," he said slowly. I nodded my head. "Be the show-hoe for tomorrow night. And no turning back." He said with a smirk. My eyes widened. _SHOW-HOE! _"No, dammit!" I snapped. He smirked. "Alright." He said before turning towards the door. My eyes widened. "No! Shit…" I yelled. He turned back. I sighed. "… I'll do it." I whispered. He smiled. "Good." He walked over towards the bindings and untied them, kissing my sore wrists. He looked at his watch. "Whelp, time for bed. Goodnight, love." He snickered at the end of his sentence and left. I sighed before falling into a restless slumber.

_For some reason, I felt like I was floating. Even though I was on a bed, I felt nothing but air. All I saw around me was darkness: pitch black. At the same time, I felt alone and watched. I became scared. Just then, an aurora appeared before my eyes, soon forming a face I'm very familiar with. "Riku…" I said softly. He smiled. I stretched my hand out towards him. Just as I thought I would touch his face, he disappeared. His face disintegrated just as I felt the heat. All I felt was air. Nothing but specks of lies. No love…_

I jumped up from my bed, feeling thoroughly disturbed. I looked to the other side of the bed with hope. I frowned. 'Nothing…' My eye lids lowered. 'I feel nothing…' I fell forward on my knees. 'Mom… don't leave me here by myself…' My breath hitched as I began to cry. 'I can't breathe…'

* * *

… Tell me what you think guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody! I'M SO SORRY! I had a bad case of Writer's Block. I'm sorry! BUT! I got a few ideas just by listening to music. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Theme is My Last Breath by Evanescence.

Warnings: Well for one, if you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ! Simple as that.

Note: I don't own the company that made Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the games :P

* * *

Chapter 5: Slowly dying? Or Freedom?

Sora's POV

Man… sleeping with a lot on your mind is not a pretty feeling. I got up from the bed, rubbing the morning headache. I sighed. "Damn… I need a shower…" I walked down the hall to the bathroom, blindly walking into someone. I sneered. "Watch where the fuck you're going!" I snapped, my voice stricken with sleep. I heard a huff before the voice laughed. _Oh… it's just Roxas._

"Sounds like somebody's not a morning person. Or shall I say _afternoon _person?" he said with a amusement. I chuckled softly and continued on my way, shooting a quick sorry towards him. As soon as I entered the bathroom, it hit me. _If it's the afternoon, how come Riku didn't rudely wake me up like he usually does when I sleep late? _As if Riku had read my mind, he barged in the bathroom. He was fuming.

"Why the hell did you sleep so late? You do know that you have to work tonight, right?" he snapped. I looked over to him with a look of indifference. "I guess you never heard of the word, 'tired', huh?" I said smugly. He slapped me. Hard. I grabbed the sink to keep my balance. "What's with all the smart remarks lately? Are you starting to get comfortable around me?" he sneered evilly. I kept my head down, my hair covering my face from his view. He began to laugh. I still didn't look up.

"I guess I'm gonna have to change that…" Just then, he grabbed my hair and yanked my head up facing him. "And look at me when I speaking to you!" he yelled, nearly snarling his words. And yet, I looked him straight in the eyes, daring him to hit me again. "I would appreciate it if you didn't hit me. I just might hit you back." I said stiffly. He growled and threw a punch to my cheek. Hit the other side of the wall with such force, the cabinets shook. I held on to the wall as I steadied myself.

When I regained my balance, I growled and lounged myself at him, swinging wildly. I landed a good three punches before he grabbed my arms and slammed me against the wall, over and over again. Of course, I fought back, but he was stronger. with each slam, I felt a new bruise appear on my back. I screamed in rage and pain as I lifted my foot and kicked him back into the next wall. After that, it became an all-out war.

Apparently, Roxas heard our cries of outrage. All I know is that I was being pushed back, my hands no long attached to Riku's neck and hair. His hand was no long hold my face back. "Stop it!" Roxas yelled. He sounded panicked and pissed. My vision finally got clear, and I saw Riku being held in a sleep hold. It must've worked since he fell into a weak state.

I took a step back, but my legs gave out. I plummeted to the floor, holding my body as I shook in pain. I heard a sigh and footsteps leave the bathroom. Most likely Roxas went to get the first aid kit. But, he never came back.

I closed my eyes, tears seeping out my eyes no matter how hard I tried to hold them. I cried silently, but I didn't fail to notice shuffling in front of my. Riku was coming towards me. I tried in desperate ways to move away, but I was too hurt and weak. Before I knew it, I was being pulled into strong arms. I was shaking like crazy. _How can he hug after beating the shit out of me? Why? _He spoke softly. "I still haven't forgotten that promise to love you… Sora." I gasped, holding my breath. He held me tighter, almost squeezing the life out of me. Without knowing, I whispered, "I love you… I'm not afraid…"

For some reason, I wasn't afraid anymore. He didn't respond. I don't think he heard me. Good. Suddenly, I started to black out. He was holding me too tight.I was too weak at the moment to push him away. I felt the blood rush to my head as I shook again. I tried to speak, but it came out as a squeak. I began to rock in and out of consciousness. Finally, I fainted.

_I found myself floating yet again. I didn't see anything. All I saw was white. But… I wasn't scared. If anything, I was contemp. I was calm. I felt… safe. No more thoughts washed through my mind. No Riku… no hurt… no life. I just floated. "I miss the winter… so many fragile things appear during that time…" I said to nobody in particular. _

…_ra… sora… _"SORA!" a voice screamed, shaking me violently. I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to wake up. _Leave me alone. _ Riku shook me again. "I know you hear me!" I felt something wet slide across my face. "It's all in your tears." He said in bemusement. My eyes fluttered open, regretting immediately as light flooded into my eyes. I blinked my eyes rapidly, adjusting my eyes to the light.

My eyes came upon the sight of Riku grinning down at me. "You thought closing your eyes would make you disappear?" he sneered. He got close to my face and whispered, "You prayed that your dreams would keep you sleep? You thought wrong." He snapped, throwing me back on the floor. I groaned when I connected with the floor again. He cackled. "Well here's the truth, princess… no one's here for you but me. And it's gonna stay that way." He grinned before standing up fully, leaving the bathroom. "Be ready by 5 pm. You know what to wear." He called to me. I looked at the doorway, sighing before getting up with much difficulty and showering.

_Later on that night… _I sighed as I looked around. I had about at least 10-15 sex addicts. I don't call them customers. I shifted to my right foot, my hip jolting out in a sexy way. I was currently wearing a black tube which was held by strings in the back, showing off some skin. Next were these horrid booty shorts, showing off my feminine looking legs. Next are these 5 inch black stilettos… very strappy and 'sexy'.

A black Mercedes Benz rolled up in front of me. I walked over to the car. The window rolled down, and I bent down in order to get a good old look at the guy.

This man was really handsome. He had stormy blue eyes, and a mess of blond hair. His jaw was strong-looking, and he had a strong built from what I can see. He looked me in the eyes as he spoke.

"Do you enjoy doing this?" he asked. I was taken aback. _He doesn't want anything? This is a first. _"Do you enjoy doing this?" he asked again. I shook myself from my shock and smirked. "What makes you say that?" I said with a sultry voice, winking playfully. He sighed. "Don't lie, Sora Mikade." He said bluntly. I was shocked. _How does he know my full name? _I didn't notice he got out his car. All I felt was a hand on my shoulder. I froze. "Look kid, I know you don't enjoy this 'job'. I know that look anywhere." He said softly.

My eyes felt watery. He spoke again. "You may not know me, but I know you. I wanna help you through this. I know you don't think people would ever 'love' you like your boyfriend/pimp." I couldn't speak. I was too shocked to speak. How could I speak when this guy is speaking truth? _How does he know that? How..._

I began to shake from silent sobs. He rubbed my shoulder. "I wanna take you home with me." I turned around slowly, looking him in the eyes. It showed nothing but honesty. No pity, no trickery, just honesty. "Will you come with me?" he asked softly. Before I could think properly, I respond.

"… Yes."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I was just writing off the top of my head based on what I remember of the story. Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO EVERYBODY! I'm so grateful for all the comments yal have left. It makes me feel so happy! Just for that, I'm posting up chapter 6. YAY! I hope you enjoy!

Warning: May confuse you, may not depending what your IQ is :P im joking!

Note: I own the games only, not created them :P

* * *

Chapter 6: How can I understand? pt1

Sora's POV

"… _Yes."_

The mysterious man smiled and opened the passenger side for me. I stepped into the car with another word. He closed the for me and went to the driver's side, starting the car after getting settled.

The car took off as I looked out the window aimlessly. _Why am I going with this man again? _I looked towards the dashboard. _**Because he can help save your life. **_I sighed as I looked ahead. Tense silence rested in the atmosphere. The man decided to break it.

"My name is Cloud, Cloud Strife." He said with his soft but deep voice. I continued to look ahead. "You already know who I am, apparently." I said lowly. He chuckled softly, but I didn't see what was so funny. In all honestly, I don't even know why I'm in his car, going God knows where. Silence fell between us again, but it stayed that way the whole way to his house.

We soon arrived in front of a medium sized house. It looked surprisingly homey with the light grey color and white paneled windows. Light radiated from the porch as the sensors picked up the car's arrival. He pulled the car up the parkway and shut the car off. We sat there for a moment. He looked over at me, his expression unreadable.

"Ready to get out?" he asked. I breathed out slowly. "Do I have a choice?" I said quietly, my face dimming with a solemn look. He closed his eyes and sighed. "… I'm sorry, Sora." He then got out the car, closing the door behind him. I looked towards the door only to feel air hit me as he opened the door for me. I sighed and got out the car, following him to the front door of the house. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, holding it open for me. I stepped in quietly, only to stop.

I looked around the house. _Why do I feel like I 've been here before? _The vanilla walls seemed to glow as the lights softly grazed them. I walked down the short hallway. The hallway led out to a living room, containing a suave dark red living room set. A black mahogany coffee table stood in front of the main couch, holding two scented candles. I looked towards the lime stone fireplace. A golden gate was covering the front, wood already set in the opening.

What really caught my attention was the pictures. I walked over to them and picked one up. I gasped, almost dropping the picture.

In the picture was a younger version of Cloud, holding a little boy's hand smiling. But that wasn't what got me. It was the boy. He looked like the mini version of me! Cerulean eyes, spikey brunette hair, a feminine figure… a beauty mark next to his right eye… I placed the picture back on the shelf, my hair covering my eyes. My bottom lip quivered, trying hard to hold in the tears.

After getting myself together, I faced Cloud. He looked concerned, his eyebrows furrowed together. "You alright?" he asked confused. I breathed before smiling softly. "Yeah… just had a moment." I said. He tilted his head a little before shaking it off. I swirled around, my hands behind my back as I walked towards the kitchen opening.

Roxas' POV

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" I heard Riku scream, outraged. I grimaced. I heard Kairi's paniced explanation before I heard a slap and a 'shut the fuck up'. He's always been this loud when angered or drunk. I got up from my bed, walking over to my desk. I sat down in front of my computer, pushing the ON symbol. The screen lite up just as Riku screamed again. "ROXAS! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I sighed. _He's such a girl… _I got up and walked towards my door, exiting my room. I heard muffled growls and huffs as I walked down the stairs. When I finally got to the living, I was greeted with a red-in-the-face Riku. He was currently sitting on the couch, squeezing the life out of a glass filled with liquor. The glass was cracking.

"Yes?" I asked in an annoyed tone. He swung his head towards my way, glaring bullets at me. His eyes were blood shot, and his aquamarine eyes seem to glow with rage. "Where the _fuck_ is Sora?" he growled. I flinched inwardly. _Wow… he's pissed. _I shrugged. "I don't know." I said simply. He scoffed. "DON'T FUCKIN' LIE!" he slurred angrily, staggering to his feet. I sighed. He made his messy way towards me, grabbing my shoulders for support. I sighed louder. "I really don't know, Riku." I said again.

He growled, squeezing my shoulders with a breaking force. I winced. "You're fuckin' lyin' again, Rooooxas." He snarled menacingly. He looked me in the eyes before he began to sway from side to side. His eyes became cloudy. "You're lyin'…" was last thing he said before fell to the floor, out cold. I held in my laughter, exiting the room shaking my head.

I walked up to my room and closed the door. I walked over to my nightstand and picked up my phone. I dialed the number and place the phone to my ear, waiting for him to answer.

Cloud's POV

I felt my phone vibrate as I helped Sora get settled in his new room which was the master bedroom. He looked down at my phone and back to me confused. I excused and left out the room, answering the phone.

"Hello?" I asked softly. I heard a huff before the voice answered. "You already know who this is, you idiot!" the familiar voice snapped. I chuckled softly. "How could I forget someone so obnoxious?" I heard him scoff before a colorful language covered his speech. I began to laugh. He soon began to laugh along with me. Soon, we became serious. "So, do you have him with you? Did you go where I told you to go?" he asked concerned. I nodded my head. "Yeah. He's getting more settled in his room right now." I heard a sigh of relief before he answered, "Good. I want him to stay way for a while anyway. I've gotta fix this situation before it gets too far from my hands." I nodded in understanding.

"You know what to do, right?" he asked. I nodded my head again. "Yeah. I gotta help him understand the meaning of real life. I hoped you know what to do." I said with amusement. He giggled before he said, "Yeah, I do."

"Well, good luck… Cloud." He said softly.

I smiled softly. "Good luck… Roxas."

_**Chapter to be continued…**_

* * *

So… I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. As I always say; PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Thank you


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! I love how this story is turning out so far. I thought it was wack at first to be honest. But your reviews are making me think otherwise XD So I hope you enjoy this one. The song/s for this is Bleed and Breathe No More by Evanescence.

Warnings: May contain violence, rape, and other depressing stuff… yeah.

Note: What the other notes say…

* * *

Chapter 7: How can I understand? Pt2

Sora's POV

I looked at Cloud's vibrating phone confused. He excused himself and left me to my own peace… if you call a dead brain peace. I turned around in a circle, observing my surroundings. _So this is what a master bedroom looks like. _The room had a lot of room; you could do a back flip in here and still have space for another. I sighed.

_How did I get here in the first place? Where is Roxas at the moment? Where's Riku-__**DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT BASTARD! **_I flinched in fear. "What the hell?" I said out loud. Did someone just yell at me in my head? _Don't tell me my inner self is fighting me too… _I walked over to the king sized bed, sitting down as softly as I could.

I don't even feel like myself anymore… I walked over to the master bath (if that's what you call it) and walked up to the mirror. I tried to look myself in the eyes, but failed. _This is not me… this is not me… _My reflection is more vibrant than me. His skin was lightly tanned while mine was pale. His lips were more full and pink than mine. His hair… his eyes… _I'm no longer in myself… _I've looked in the mirror for too long.

Tears began to whelm in my eyes. I crumbled to the tile floor of the bathroom. I hugged myself, my breath ragged. _How long have I been trying to find myself? How long have I been trying to fix myself? _My soul is slowly falling… about to shatter. But I think it's too late. A choked sob flew out my mouth. _I can't do this by myself… it's too sharp… I can't… _I began to sob harder.

My sobs were too loud to hear someone rush in. They quickly pulled me in their arms. "Sora, it's alright…I'll help you." Cloud said softly. I shook my head. "It won't work…" I crocked. I sobbed again. "The pieces are too sharp… I've tried to touch him… but I only hurt myself more!" I sobbed even harder. He shook as I cried. He sucked in a shaky breath. "I'll pick up the pieces…I promise." He said shakily, holding in something I couldn't. I became hysterical. "They're too small to matter! I can't touch him! NOBODY CAN!" I screamed, tears of rage and sorrow streaming down my face. I felt wetness in my hair. "S-Sora…" he crocked, his chest heaving a little. I buried my face in his chest.

We both cried together.

Roxas' POV

It's been a whole night since Cloud took Sora in. _I wonder how they're doing… _I was currently lying in my bed, looking at the ceiling. I looked over at my clock. _6:37… _I looked back up to the ceiling. I heard shifting from down stairs. Just to let you know, I'm very curious. Apparently, I'm too curious for my own good.

I walked out into the hallway, heading towards the stairs. As I walked down the stairs, I heard another shift, this time above me. _Ok… this is starting to get creepy._ I continued down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen once I reach the bottom. I looked into the kitchen only to see Riku sitting at the kitchen table. His head was buried in his folded arms. I walked up to him slowly. All of a sudden, his head snapped up towards my way. I froze.

His eyes were boring into my own, like he was looking for something. I stared at him with a shocked expression. It stayed like this for a good 5 minutes. Out of nowhere, he smirked. "So… you got rid of Sora?" he said slowly sitting up. His hands were splayed on the table. I inwardly widened my eyes in surprise. _How does he know? _He got up from his seat and began to walk towards. "You just had to have me to yourself, huh?" he said with amusement. I jerked my head back in confusion. "What? What the hell are you talking about?" I said with aggravation. He chuckled as he walked closer to me. I began to back away. My back soon hit a wall. this seemed to satisfy him. I was scared now.

"Are you scared, Roxas?" he asked with malice. I began to breathe heavily. I shook my head. _I will never let him know he's scaring me… my fear just might come true… _he chuckled again. He placed his forearms on both side of my head. My heart began to race. He placed his lips near my ears. "If so… then why are you nervous?" he asked in a whisper. His breath brushed against my ear, making me shiver. His arms slid from the wall, making their way towards my waist. His arms crawled around my waist and pulled me closer. I gasped. He laughed. "Guess you _are _scared of me, Roxy." He slurred.

I began to shake. _I showed my fear! _Before I could scream, his lips smashed against mine in a bruising kiss. I let out a muffled scream, trying desperately to get away from him. His hands began to roam my back, landing on my backside. I whined in frustration, pushing on his chest with all my might. Eventually, I pushed him back. I ran. Just as I reached the front door, he grabbed my arm and snatched my back. I slammed against his back, knocking the breath out of me. His hand slithered up to my neck, his other making its way towards my cock.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" he whispered harshly, biting my ear with a skin breaking force. I winced in pain. He soon began to massage my cock through my pajamas. I held in tears as I struggled. He grabbed my legs and I fell to the floor. He began to drag me to a bedroom upstairs. I screamed as I tried to get a grip on something. He finally reached the stairs, proceeding to drag me. Just as he reached the 6th step, I grabbed hold to the first stair. He growled in frustration. All of a sudden, I felt massive pain in my groin. I screamed out in pain, reaching down with one hand to sooth it. But I still held on. He kicked me again, this time aiming for my balls. I screamed again, letting go of the stair completely.

After dragging me up, he dragged me into a room. He grabbed me by the waist and tossed me on the bed. Tears were filling in my eyes as I curled into a ball. I cackled before grabbing my legs and turning me on my back. He held my legs down with his own and went for my pants. My eyes widened. He ripped my hands away and pulled them down. I began to panic. I started kicking, flailing my arms in attempted blows, screaming in outrage and fear.

He pushed my legs up to my chest, forcing them to suspend my arm movement. _Damn my flexibility! _My hole was now in view. He unbuckled his pants and took out his cock, placing it on my entrance. He hovered over me. "Since Sora's not here, you will be the perfect replica in his place." He sneered before slamming into me. I screeched… I can't believe I actually _screeched_! He began a heavy pace. I felt each and every movement as he pushed harder and harder. His balls began to slap against my ass. I couldn't stop screaming. _How can I fix this guy…? I- _The rhythm speeds up into a life racking speed.

I felt slickness in my anus, and I look down only to see his dick coated with blood. Before I knew it, I blacked out.

_It's not what it seems… not what you think… No, I must be dreaming…_

_It's only in my mind… not the real life… No, I must be dreaming…_

* * *

Okay… this time it was longer. YAY! But, like I always say;

REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Thank you! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, hello, HELLO! Here's the 8th chapter of String Me Together! I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed typing it! :P

Warnings: Cursing, whatever I put in there.

Note: You already know what I'm going to say. Also, I say the song the chapter is representing. This one is just regular.

* * *

Chapter 8: Truth in his words?

Sora's POV

It's been a whole night without Riku, and I feel… lonely. It was morning, but I was already awake. I looked over at the alarm. "Hmm… 7: 30 in the morning…" I rolled over on my right side, facing away from the clock. "Too damn early." I mumbled going back to sleep… or trying to. For some reason, I woke up really early. Like, around 5.

_Am I really that restless for someone who does (__**DOESN'T**__) love me? _I sighed. There goes my mind again… arguing with me. I laid there for 10 minutes before getting up, heading down stairs. I walked out my room and down the hall, my head slightly bowed. I finally reached the stairs, and started down them. With each step I took, the more I felt I know this place. Tell me how I already know where all the bathrooms in the house are? There are approximately 5 in total.

I suddenly smelt a mouthwatering sent wafting out of the kitchen. I walked towards the smell. The maker of that smell was Cloud. I stood there and took in his full appearance. He's taller than me, that's for sure. His skin was an off white color and glowed slightly in the sun shining from the window in the kitchen. I sighed softly. _Why am I not uncomfortable around him? He's a stranger! _ He must've heard me sigh since he looked towards my way. He smiled softly.

"Good morning." He greeted smoothly. I hummed in response and sat at the table. I was hungry as hell. He set a full plate of food in front of me, officially earning drool hitting the table. I dug in as he took his seat in front of me with his own plate of breakfast. Silence welcomed itself as we ate. This was some damn good food, I admit.

"So… how has your life been so far?" he asked, taking a bite of bacon after. I stopped eating. _So far? _"What do you mean, 'so far'? Have I met you before?" I asked slightly disturbed. He chuckled a little bit. _ I don't see what's so damn funny! _"Hey, chill! I was only asking!" he said quickly. That's when I realized I said that out loud. I blushed. "Sorry. I tend to speak what I think." I said sheepishly. He shook his head in a don't-worry-about-it way. I smiled slightly. That's when he told me something confusing.

"I haven't seen you in ten years, so I just had to ask." He said softly. My eyes widened a little. "Ten year? You met me when I was eleven?" I asked curiously. He shook his head as if saying 'no'. I was confused. We continued to eat in silence, my confusion pounding my brain. That's when Roxas entered my brain. "Hey, Cloud…" I said quietly. He looked up from his plate. "Hmm?" he hummed. I stuck my fork in my sausage. "Do you know a guy named Roxas?" I asked timidly.

He thought for a moment before nodding his head. _Roxas most likely called him to take me. _"Let me guess then… Roxas called you to take me, right?" I stated more than asked. He froze. _Bingo. _He sighed before nodding again. "He couldn't stand the fact of you dealing with Riku for all that nick of time. So, he called me; your br-" he stopped in mid-sentence. I tilted my head in confusion. "My what?" I asked. He shook his head. "Never mind… Do you wanna call Roxas?" he asked, changing the subject. I sighed, deciding to drop the subject. I nodded my head. "Yeah… I haven't talked to him in a while." I said taking his cellphone. I searched his contacts and found Roxas' number, pressing the call button.

The phone rang three times before a shaky voice answered. "He-hello? Cloud?" he asked sounding weak. My eyebrows furrowed together. _What's wrong with him? _"Roxas, are you okay?" I asked with a worried tone. I heard him breathe in shakily before answering, "I guess you can say that…" he joked weakly. Okay, now I'm worried. "Roxas, what happened?" I asked firmly. I heard him sigh before answering my question. "I… I was kind of taken by force, kind of." He stated lamely. My eyes widened. "What? By wh-no way..." I said, already figuring out who did it. "What? What happened?" He sounded kind of nervous. I swallowed before asking slowly, "Riku did it, didn't he?"

I heard him gasp before he asked frantically, "How did you know?" I smirked slightly. "It doesn't take rocket science to know he did it. shit, he took me by force!" I exclaimed. Cloud seems to perk up to that. "Who took you by force? How much you wanna bet they'll be dead by tomorrow?" he said roughly, stabbing his fork in his eggs forcefully. I shook my head. "That's neither here or there. Roxas, are you okay?" I asked him. I heard him sigh before he answered, "Yes."

_I can't believe this… _"I'm coming over there." I said firmly. I heard Roxas gasp and saw Cloud frown. "What?" they both asked with force. I sighed. "I'm coming over there." I stated again. Roxas growled. "I swear, if I see you around this area OR this house, I will hurt you. And don't think I won't because I will." He threatened menacingly. I flinch a little at his tone. "W-why?" I asked timidly. "Riku does not understand, Sora! He doesn't! I have to MAKE him understand, no matter what!" he shouted in the phone. I pulled the phone away when he did, rubbing my ear. "Understand what, dammit? And who are you talking to?" asked a voice that I dread every day.

Roxas sighed. "None of your damn business, bitch." He growled out. Kairi scoffed. "Don't tell me when to mind my business, slut!" he snapped back. Roxas growled again. "I'll call you back, okay?" he said. I said okay before I heard him say, "Listen, you sloppy piece of vagina-" and clicked off. I laughed lightly at this.

Riku's POV

"Listen, you sloppy piece of vagina, your dirty fucking mouth is the reason why Sora beat the shit outta you in the first place! I will gladly do the same if you don't leave me alone! So, sit the fuck down, and shut the fuck up!" I heard Roxas yell in annoyance. I chuckled. _He sure loves the word, 'fuck'. In more ways than one, too… _Before I could sit down, Kairi ran down the stairs to me. She seemed to be crying. "RIKU! Tell your whore to stop talking to me like that! I'm tired of it!" she screamed before running into a nearby bathroom. I sighed. "Why the hell did I sleep with that bitch?" I asked myself.

"Because you enjoy breaking people's hearts. Sora, to be exact, bastard." I heard Roxas sneer as he walked down the stairs. I smirked. "Still _sore _about what I did to you yesterday?" I asked in amusement, loving the pun I just made. He flinched. "You really just don't get it…" he mumbled. I looked at him with confusion. "Get what?" I snapped. He grimaced. "How could you cheat on someone who's always been there for you? I mean, how heartless can you get?" he snapped back. My right eyebrow rouses in confusion.

"He didn't _tell _me it would break his heart. So, I don't see the problem." I said as a matter of fact. Roxas looked at me like I grew to nipples in my forehead. "IT'S COMMON SENSE NOT TO DO THAT TO SOMEONE!" he screamed with all his might, make me flinch a little. _Whoa… never seen him this angry._ He continued. "ANYBODY WHO TRULY LOVES SOMEONE WHO NOT SLEEP WITH A BITCH, OR ANYONE TO BE EXACT!" I grimaced. "But I-""SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he screamed again.

My eyes widened in anger. "Don't tell me what to fucking do! Sora did it to him fucking self! If he did not leave me, I wouldn't have down what I did! HE BROKE MY HEART!" I screamed, a tear slipping down my cheek. Everything became silent, my ragged breath was the only thing heard. "How long was he gone?" Roxas asked quietly. My eyes flicked to his before focusing on the floor. "T-two weeks… he never told me where he went." I answered softly. _And I was broken for those two weeks…_

* * *

And I am done with this chapter! I am SOOOOO sorry about the delay, but within that delay, I was working on this chapter. As always, tell me what you think! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Hey hey hey! Here is chapter 9! YAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warnings: well, this story IS rated M… so it should be obvious. Straight sex.

Notes: I only own the games that are playable.

* * *

Chapter 9: I… think I Understand

Riku's POV

_And I was broken for those two weeks…_

After I said that, Roxas' expression changed from scowling to confusion. "What do you mean? How did he break your heart?" he asked. I hesitated. I never opened up to someone about this… so I'm kind of iffy. 5 minutes of silence passed before I finally spoke. "It began… when Sora and I was chilling together on my couch…"

_**POV of Riku in past**_

"_**What the hell is that?" Sora screeched, burying his head in my chest. We were currently watching Piranha. I chuckled. "Didn't you hear a word that man said? They're prehistoric piranha, dipshit." I jeered. He glowered. "Can it, shithead." He snapped. We had a glaring contest before we busted out in laughter. We always got into a scuffle, but it never got serious. It was never serious.**_

_**He was the first one to recover. He looked at the TV screen, seemingly debating on something. I placed my hand on his back. "Sora, is there something wrong?" I asked, my eyes feeling with concern. His expression turned serious. Sora was never a really serious person. if anything, he was hardly ever serious. **_

_**He turned to me, his eyes saddening. This confused me to no end. "Um… there's something I h-have to tell you." He said softly, his eyes never meeting mine. I tilted my head slightly. "Yeah, sure. What is it?" I asked. He waited a moment before sighing. "I'm… gonna be gone for two weeks." He said softly. My expression changed completely. He noticed this, adding on quickly, "But it's not like I wanna go! It's a sudden retreat-I mean call!" **_

_**My mind was on a reeling with too many things. I must've had a blank expression. Sora began to wave his hand in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Riku!" he called out. I grabbed his wrist. He winced. He turned my gaze to his eyes. I was furious. "What's with the sudden departure? Do you not love me?" I hissed, my grip tightening. He winced again, trying to snatch arm from my grip. "I just told you it was unexpected! And why are you gripping me so hard?" he snapped, finally tearing his arm away. Surprising. "You could've told me earlier! I wouldn't be so annoyed if you did!" I yelled, narrowing my eyes slightly. **_

_**He scoffed. "This is earlier, you numbskull! I still have until next week before leaving! That's pretty damn early, if you ask me!" he yelled back. I grimaced. "Next week is one fucking day away! ONE FUCKING DAY!" I yelled in fury. He was seething with anger now, grabbing his coat and storming towards the door. I got up. "Where the hell are you going?" I snapped. He swung around, facing me nose-to-forehead. "Anywhere but here right now!" he snapped, snatching the front door open. I grabbed for his arm, but he did the unexpected. He retaliated by slapping me in the face. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" he roared. My heart irked with pain, as I touched my cheek. He ran down the street, out of my reach; out of my sight. A tear made its way down my face. Dammit…**_

_**As the first week went, I got tired of crying myself to sleep. I got tired of lying across my couch, imagining Sora under me. I got tired of getting sick every time I thought about how he yelled at me; inflicting pain towards me. So on the second week, I went club, having multiple one-night stands. **_

_**I sat at the bar, sipping my drink. I scanned the crowd, looking for a new partner. My eyes landed on this red haired girl heading my way. "Hey." She greeted with a sultry voice. I smirked. "Hey." I said back. Her hand somehow made its way to my thigh as she spoke. "How about you and I have a quick dance? I'd love to see your moves." She husked, her hand sliding up my thigh to my belt. It wasn't until then did I notice what she had on.**_

_**She was wearing a black and white mini dress with black strappy stilettos. Her sky blue eyes were lined with black eyeliner, and her lips were shimmered with pink lip gloss. She knows how to dress. Haha, I made a pun. I smirked. "How about we skip that and go to my place?" I said with a husky voice. She shivered at the sound. "Sounds like a plan." She quirked. **_

_**Later on… "Oooooooh yeeeeeeeeeaaaah…. Yeah!" Kairi moaned, her head rolling from side to side. I snapped my hips forward, beginning to sweat with effort. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she brought her lips to mine. He lips tasted like raspberry. Our tongues mingled as I quickened the pace, the bed rocking along with us. She moaned loudly, releasing my lips. I growled, my muscle flexing as I gripped the sheets tighter, thrusting harder and faster. "Fuck yeah, fuck yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeaah…" she moaned louder and louder, her moans soon turning into screams. Her passaged began to tighten around me, causing me more pleasure.**_

_**Her nails racked down my back, arching her back and her boobs touched my chest. She came, hard. A few more thrusts, and I was finished, releasing my semen into the condom. I collapsed on top of her, panting in time with her. After a moment, she spoke up with a hoarse voice. "Now… that was… amazing!" she panted out. I smirked, but it faltered as my thoughts went to Sora. "Dammit…" I whispered. She turned her head towards me. "What?" she asked. I shook my head. "It's nothing." I got up, heading towards the shower. "Common… lets shower." I said with a suggestive tone. She smirked before getting off the bed in all her glory. "Sure."**_

_**In the afternoon… Kairi and I were about to go at it again, but there was a knock on the door. She scoffed. "Who the fuck is that?" she snapped. I shrugged, getting up and heading down the hall. I made it down the stairs and opened the door. I was greeted with the very person I cheated on. "What do you want, Sora?" I asked with annoyance. He seems to be thinking about something, or maybe was confused by my tone. In all honesty, I didn't know when he got back.**_

_**He started to check out my appearance. I looked down at my shirt, recently wrinkled from my previous actions. "Did you just wake up?" he asked with that cursed innocence I love so much. Should I lie to him? I should for all the time he left me… "Yeah." I answered. He looked at me with confusion before looking at his watch. That's when it dawned to me. It's the afternoon. Damn. "But, it's only 5 o'clock in the afternoon. You usually go to bed at 10." He clarified. Dammit. That's when I heard someone walked up behind me. Dammit, Kairi. "Ugh… what's taking you so long? Come back to bed." she slurred. I tried my best not to snatch her up.**_

_**His faced twisted into a frown. My chest twisted into a knot. "Come back to bed? Riku, what is this?" he asked, his voice filled with hurt. I inwardly shivered. Dammit Riku… what was the reason? But of course, pride had to poked his head out. My eyes were most likely emotionless. "A friend." I stated, not caring. "Yeah, friends with benefits." She coed. The damned bitch! And I…**_

Present Riku POV

My voiced cracked as I tried to continue. "And I… I-I treated him with hatred! I'm such a bastard, I don't deserve to live!" I yelled, bringing my hands to my hair. My eyes were wide with confusion, regret, depression, and other negative feelings. Tears spilled out my eyes as I fell to the floor. I brought myself into a ball, my face towards the ground as I cried. I screamed with all my might. _I'm a bastard… _My hands tighten around my hair. _I'm a true bastard… _I continued to scream, even though I felt someone's hand on my back. _I'm a bastard, I'm a bastard, I'm a bastard- _"I'M A FUCKING BASTARD!" I shouted with all my might, my voice already hoarse. I flopped back down, facing the floor again.

"I'm… a b-bastard…"

* * *

Tell me what you think. Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello people! It is the 10th chapter of String Me Together! I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: May contain explicit things… I'm not sure. Depends on how I feel.

Notes: I'm not the creator of Kingdom Hearts, just the story. And I was listening to Tired by Kelly Price during this feat. And I'm sorry about the delay! :(

* * *

Chapter 10: Other explanations…

Sora's POV

I sat up in my bed, thinking to myself. _How long have I been living in a house with a guy I don't remember? _I looked over to the door. I sighed, getting up from my bed, walking over to the door. I walked out the room and walked down the hall, heading towards Cloud's room. When I got there, I placed my hand on his door. I slid it down to the doorknob. I breathed before turning the knob and pushing the door open.

I saw him curled up in his bed, sleeping with soft breathing sounds. He's always been a quiet sleeper… _Wow where did that come from? _I walked over to his bed side, sitting on the edge next to his body. I caressed his cheek softly, smiling softly. _He's done so much for me… maybe I should tell him more about what happened, then. _I shook him softly.

He groaned a little before his eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room before they landed on me. His face was confused for a second before he smiled a drowsy smile. "Good morning…" he sat up. "Wassup?" he asked scratching his back and stretching. I smiled again. "I just wanted to talk to you." I said, turning to look out the window across from the bed. Cloud brought his legs to the side of the bed, now sitting next to me.

"What do you wanna talk about?" he asked, yawning lightly. I sighed. "Remember when I had said I left for two weeks, right?" he nodded his head. I continued. "Well, the reason was a long lost friend had called me, stating that she really needed me there." I said, my eyes drooping a bit. He cocked his head to the side. "Who is she? What happened?" he asked. My eyes flicked towards him then back out the window. "Her name was Naminé… she had got into an accident." My eyes most likely looked glazed over. "She was always accident prone…" I said softly.

_**Past POV of Sora**_

_**My house phone rang as I got up from my couch to answer it. I picked up the phone and placed it to my ear. "Hello? Mikade residence." I said. Breathing was heard before an all too familiar voice answered.**_

"_**Sora? Is that you? Oh my god, how have you been?" came the strained voice of my friend. Naminé Omnika. I nearly dropped the phone. My breath quickened. "N-Naminé? How-how have you been?" I asked, my voice trembling. I heard shuffling before she answered back. "I've been fine… I guess. But I really need you, Sora." She said, her voice shaking a bit. This worried me. "Why? Did something happened?" I asked, my voice full of concern.**_

"_**Yes… I got into a car accident." She mumbled weakly. I gasped. 'What?' "When do you need me there?" I asked frantically. I have to be there for her. There's nobody else for her; like me… She breathed. "As soon as possible…I can't really take care of myself for two weeks…" she mumbled again. I sighed. "Ok… I'll be there as soon as possible." I said, hurrying to my room, getting my suitcase out. "I'll be there by next week, okay?" I said, running over to my dresser. "Okay… bye Sora." She said softly. I smiled sadly. "Bye…" then I hanged up.**_

_**After about a minute or two, all the things I need were packed. "Okay. Now all that's left is to wait-" the phone rang. "-for next week, which is a day away…" I finished, walking over to the phone. I looked at the caller ID. 'Riku.' I answered the phone. "Hey, baby." I greeted, walking out into my living room. I sat down on the couch. "Hey, babe. I just wanted to know if you could come over and watch a movie with me?" he asked, shifting around some objects. I nodded my head, getting up from the couch. "Sure. I'll be there in 10 minutes." I said, grabbing my keys off the coffee table. "Okay. See ya then." He hung up.**_

_**I walked out to my car after locking my door and hopped in. I started the engine and backed out the drive way. 10 minutes later, I arrived at Riku's. I got out my car, closing the door and locking it with my automatic door locker (or whatever you call it). I knocked on Riku's door. "Coming!" he yelled before opening the door, greeting me with a kiss. he led me in, me closing the door behind us.**_

"_**So, what movie are we watching?" I asked, plopping down on the couch. He walked over to the DVD bin. "Piranha." He stated casually, placing the DVD in the DVD player. I sputtered. "You mean that people killing Piranha?" I asked frantically. He chuckled. "Yep, that's the one." He said cheerfully. I grimaced as the movie started. We had gotten to the part where the caught one of the piranha and placed it in the tank. I curled into Riku's arm. "What the hell it that?" I screeched, burying my face deeper into his arm. He chuckled. I don't see what's so damn funny, though.**_

"_**Didn't you hear a word that man said? They're prehistoric piranha, dipshit." He taunted. I glowered. "Can it, shithead." I snapped. We glared at each other for a minute before we busted out laughing. We could never seriously curse each other out. In fact, it never went any further than cursing.**_

_**I was the first one to take control of my laughing. I really have to tell him. But I don't want to break his heart. I looked at the TV screen, debating on whether to tell him or not. I felt his eyes on me. He placed his hand on my back. "Sora, is there something wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. This saddened me. I never liked making Riku worry for me. Ever.**_

_**I turned to him, my eyes becoming even more sad as I saw the expression on his face. Damn it. "Um… there's something I h-have to tell you." I stuttered softly, keeping my eyes away from his. "Yeah, sure. What is it?" he asked. I took a moment before sighing. I have to tell him. "I'm… gonna be gone for two weeks." I said softly. I looked up, only to see his face turn from worried, to blank. "But it's not like I wanna go! It's a sudden retreat-I mean call!" I said frantically. Dammit, why didn't I say it was an emergency? **_

_**He didn't answer. He just sat there blank. I slumped. After a minute, I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Riku!" I called out. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist forcefully. I winced. What the hell? His gaze was heated as he looked me in the eyes. "What's with the sudden departure? Do you not love me?" he hissed, tightening his grip. I winced again. what the fuck? I just told him why! I tried to snatched my wrist from him. "I just told you it was unexpected! And why are you gripping me so hard?" I snapped, finally tearing my wrist from his grip. Damn, that gonna leave a mark. His eyes narrowed.**_

"_**You could've told me earlier! I wouldn't be so annoyed if you did!" he yelled. Earlier? EARLIER? I just fucking said-I scoffed. "This is earlier, you numbskull! I still have until next week before leaving! That's pretty damn early, if you ask me!" I yelled back, becoming more and more annoyed. He grimaced. "Next week is one fucking day away! ONE FUCKING DAY!" he yelled, clearly furious. For fucking what? I'm angry now. I got up and snatched my coat from the couch, storming towards the door. I heard him get up. "Where the hell are you going?" he snapped. I swung around, my forehead against his nose. Damn the height difference.**_

"_**Anywhere but here right now!" I snapped, turning around and snatching the door open. I don't have time for this fucking drama! I got my own shit, dammit! He grabbed my arm again. That's it. I swung my hand around and slapped him in the face; hard. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I yelled with all my might. I ran down the street, heading for my car. I snatched the door open and slammed it shut once I was in. good thing I put my suitcase in the back already.**_

_**I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Naminé's number. I placed the cell to my ear, waiting for her to answer. After the third ring, her voice was heard. "Yes? Sora?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah, it's me. I just wanna let you know I'm coming earlier. I'm on my way to the airport now." I said, trying to keep my voice steady and regular. "Okay." She said before I hung up. Maybe I do need to retreat. For a while.**_

_**For the last week, I helped Namine around the house with different things. I helped her eat, I help her up the stairs, I cleaned her up and cleaned after her. All in all, I was her personal maid. I was currently laying her in the bed when she spoke up. "I'm glad you came over to help me. I really appreciate it, Sora." She said softly with a smile. I smiled back. "No problem. I don't mind helping a friend." I said affectionately. I brushed some of her hair behind her ear, letting my fingers linger there. God, how I missed Namine. She has always understood me and been there for me. It's time to return the favor.**_

_**I kissed her on the forehead, wishing her a goodnight. Just when I was about to leave, she spoke up again. "I know you arrived earlier because of your boyfriend." She mentioned softly. I froze. How did she know that?**_

_**I turned to face her. "W-what do you mean?" I asked, shocked. She sighed, gripping the sheets with her good hand. "I could tell that you had recently gotten into an argument about the sudden departure." She took a breath. "I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble." She muttered, looking down at the sheets. I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her frame. "It's not your fault. You are in a time of need, and he needs to understand that." I said, trying to hold in my anger.**_

"_**Even though you didn't tell him you were leaving because of my condition?" she asked, as a matter of fact. I froze again. that's right… I didn't tell him I was leaving to take care of a friend. I deflated, noticing my mistake with him. I sat there for a moment, staring at Namine's sheets. 5 minutes passed before I broke the silence. "What did the doctors say again?" I asked, placing my hand softly on Namine's bad arm which had a cast on it. She smiled.**_

"_**They said that within the next week, I will be ready to go." She said softly, taking my hand into hers. I smiled softly, squeezing her hand gently. "That's great to hear. I guess I won't have to worry about you when I do leave." I said, bringing her head to my chest as I lay down on her bed. I slipped my legs under the sheets, laying my head down. "Goodnight, Mi-Mi." I said softly. She laid her bad arm on my stomach, making herself comfortable. "Goodnight, Ra-Ra." She said softly.**_

_**For the next week, she began to do things for herself more. She needed a little help, but only to a certain extent. Just as the doctor said, she was better as he removed the cast from her arm and the bandages from her abdomen. She saw me off at the airport, waving as I waved back, disappearing in the crowd.**_

Present Sora POV

"And from there, you know what happened." I said, bringing my knees up to my chest. Cloud sighed. "Why didn't you tell him _exactly_ why you had to leave so soon? Things would've been better, y'know." He said, shrugging his shoulders. I sighed, burying my face between my knees. "Yeah… I guess you're right. But that didn't give him the right to do what he did to me!" I snapped, forming fists on either side of my head.

I felt him move closer to me, bringing his arms around me. "Well… maybe he noticed that, now that you're gone." He said softly. My eyes softened, my hands relaxing. _Hm… maybe he's right… _I brought my head up and looked Cloud in the eyes. "Are you my brother?" I asked. I have to know. We look too much alike. He took a moment before answering me.

"… Yes."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As I always say, please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey hey heeeeeeey! I'm so sorry! I was busy with other stuff including school, and didn't really have time. But I promise, you'll like this chapter. CHAPTER 11!

Warnings: I don't know. Rated M will explain everything.

Notes: I do not own Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 11: Stay...

Riku's POV

_The next day... _I sighed as I sat down on the couch, feeling more shitty with each passing minute. I sighed again. "Man... how the fuck am I gonna make this up to Sora? Ssshit..." I whispered, running my hand through my hair. I felt somebody sit next to me and wrap their arms around me. "Hey baby~." the voice coed. Kairi. "What bitch?" I asked harshly, looking her in the eyes. She flinched at my tone of voice. Good.

"What the hell are you so mean to me these days? I didn't do anything to you!" he whined, trying to do a puppydog stare. I grimaced. _No... only Sora can do that star..._ "Don't look at me like that, girl." I snapped again, getting up from the couch. I walked towards the kitchen to get me something to drink. She followed me. "Riku?" he called. I said nothing. "Riku?" she called again. Still nothing. She growled. "Riku!" she snapped, becoming very angry. I could care less.

She grabbed my shoulder, trying to shake me. "Riku, would you stop giving me the cold shoulder? I'm tired of it!" she yelled, fuming. I snapped my head back at her, glaring as she flinched again. "You? Tired? Ha! How can a _bitch _be tired?" I sneered, turning to face her fully. Her cheeks puffed out. "Stop calling me a bitch!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Ever since that _whore _left, you showed me zero respect. What's so special about that dick sucking c-" I slapped her. She had no right to talk about Sora like that.

"Don't you dare talk about Sora in that manner." I growled menacingly, stalking off towards the phone. I dial a familiar phone number and waited for him to answer. _I have to talk to him; to get him over here. _I waited.

Sora's POV

I was just about to put my clothes on when I heard my phone ring. The song So Fine by Gabage played. _No... it can't be him. _I walked over to the phone and looked at the caller ID. "Riku." I said, picking up the phone and holding it to my ear. "What bastard?" I snapped, looking at an nearby wall. "I'm sorry." he said.

I was shocked. _What? Did he just... apologise? _I looked at the phone before placing it on my ear again. "W-what did you just say?" I asked shakily, my eyebrows furrowing. He sighed. "I said, I'm sorry. I never should've treated you like that." he said softly. I gasped. He continued. "And you're right. I am a bastard. I'm such a bastard, I don't deserve to talk to you... But I need you to come back... I want to show you something..." he said even softer. I hesitated.

I heard a sniffle. I gasped again. "P-please... I h-have to show y-you something..." he said in a weak voice. My lips trembled, hearing him this way. _I... should I go? _I breathed in before letting it out slowly. I closed my eyes. "Okay... I'll be there..." he said softly, opening my eyes again. I heard him gasped before he spoke again. "Great! Um... can I have you here at 10: 30am?" he asked excitedly. I smiled before nodding my head. "Yeah. See ya then." I said before hanging up.

I place my phone back on the dresser and got dress, seeing that I only had 20 minutes to get there. God, I'm so forgiving... I walked down the stairs, only to be greeted with Cloud's home cooked breakfast. I smiled, seating myself at the table. He place a plate full of food in front of me. "There. Eat all of it." he said sternly. I laughed before nodding my head. When **don't **I eat all of my food? He soon sat down with his own plate of food and ate.

Once we were finished, we placed of dishes in the dish washer. He turned it on and sat back at the table. I sighed as I fiddled with my fingers. He shook his head. "What's the matter?" he asked with an all-knowing look on his face. I flinched and looked at him. I sighed before telling him. "Well... Riku called and-" "What?" Cloud snapped, interrupting me. I scoffed. "Let me finish! Riku called, and he asked me if I could come over so he could show me something. I said okay." I said softly, looking back down at my fingers.

I heard Cloud sigh before he said anything. "Fine... but I'll be waiting outside if he tries something, you got that?" he snapped, pointing at me. I held my hands up, surrendering. "Okay, fine!" I said, getting up from the table. I went into the living room, letting my brother; I like the sound of that; clean the kitchen. I looked at the clock and saw I had a good 10 minutes before I had to be there. I slipped my shoes on and waited for Cloud to slip his on. Once he did, we were off.

_10 minutes later... _We arrived at Riku house at exactly 10: 30am. I got out the car and walked up to the door. Before I could even knock, Riku swung the door open, bringing me into a hug. "Oh my god, Sora! I am so sorry! Please forgive me! Please!" he said frantically, holding me a little tighter.

I gasped, patting his back awkwardly. "Um... okay." I said softly. He jumped back and pulled me into the house, heading up the stairs. My face twisted up in confusion. "Wait, where are we going?" I demanded, trying to follow him. He looked back at me and smiled. This confused me even more. "To a room I had banded you from." he said sadly. My eyes widened. _It couldn't be..._

I stared at the grand piano that has been neglected every since that incident. The piano was an ebony color, still shining like the good ol' days. It sat in the middle of the medium size room, waiting to be played. I looked back at Riku, asking with my eyes if I could play it. He nodded his head, leading me to it. I sat on the oh so soft seat, sliding my hands across the keys. My hands began to play a familiar tune, raking my memories for the lyrics. I didn't have to since Riku began to sing.

**Well it's good to hear your voice,  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder,  
I'm lonely here, tonight**

I finished the rest of the verse, smiling as I did so.

**I'm lost here in this moment,  
And time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish, I'd have you by my side**

Riku soon came back in as my hands continued to play the song.

**Ooooh, I miss you  
Ooooh, I need you**

**Sora:  
Said I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder, everyday**

**Riku:  
Say I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
**

**Sora:  
****But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me, I will stay  
I will stay...**

Riku then came in. I can tell he meant it as he sang.

**Well I tried to live without you  
But tears fell from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God, I'm torn apart inside**

**I look up at the stars,  
Hoping you're doing the same  
And somehow I feel closer  
And I can hear you say**

**Together:  
Oooh, I miss you  
Oooh, I need you**

**I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder, everyday**

**Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me, I will stay  
I will...**

Riku then came in, showing me just ho much he missed me and needs me. My eyes teared up slightly.

**Stay, always stay  
I never wanna lose you  
****And if I had to, I would choose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I'll hold on to  
Cause my heart would stop without...  
You**

I came in, my voice slightly shaking as I sang.

**I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take you place  
It get's harder, everyday**

**Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
Siad I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will**

**Together:  
Stay  
I'll always stay**

**Riku:  
And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way**

**Sora:  
I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask, I will stay  
I will, stay**

**I will stay**

Riku sat next to me and looked me in the eyes, his eyes holding something I have seen from him in a while. Before I could fathom anything, his arms were around my waist, and his lips were laid softly on mine. I gasped at the sudden move. I didn't move for a few seconds before my eyes fluttered close, wrapping my arms around his neck. We entered each other, our tongues sliding lazily against each other.

After a few minutes, he pulled back. I looked at him with confusion. "I..." he started, looking of towards the side. That's when he turned towards the piano and play the most beautiful sound I ever heard slong with his voice. "_IIIII... I love yooooou..." _he sang before saying it against to my face. "I love you." he said softly, hugging me again. I was speechless. That's when the tears streamed down my face as I hugged him back with all my might. "I love you too, Riku!" I cried.

Regular POV

Roxas and Cloud stood outside the door Sora and Riku were occupying. Cloud smirked. "You did a good job. You should do this more often." he said softly. Roxas chuckled. "Pft please. Like I wanna meddle in other people's drama for a living. Huh, you must be crazy." he said, shaking his head. Cloud merely chuckled as he leaned against the wall. He peaked in to see Sora crying. _Heh... at least he's not crying from hurt and sorrow. _Cloud thought before walking out the house, leaving his number for Sora.

* * *

And... I AM DONE WITH THIS STORY! of course there will be an epiloge(however you spell it). I HOPEYOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE COMMENT! XD


End file.
